


Because I love you, baby, that's no lie

by Bat_out_of_hell



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Люди смотрят на Дарси, на её узорные шарфы, хипстерские очки и яркие вязаные вещи, и думают, что она из тех ветреных, несобранных девчонок, которые гуляют под дождем и пропускают все дедлайны. А ещё они считают её по крайней мере на десять процентов более глупой, чем она есть на самом деле.</p><p>Поэтому Дарси совершенно теряется, когда встречает Наташу Романофф, которая осматривает её с ног до головы, и видит _её_, и говорит: «Рада с тобой познакомиться».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I love you, baby, that's no lie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [because I love you baby that's no lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112135) by [TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel/pseuds/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel). 



Люди смотрят на Дарси, на её узорные шарфы, хипстерские очки и яркие вязаные вещи, и думают, что она из тех ветреных, несобранных девчонок, которые гуляют под дождем и пропускают все дедлайны. А ещё они считают её по крайней мере на десять процентов более глупой, чем она есть на самом деле. Правда же в том, что, во-первых, Дарси не гуляла под дождем с семилетнего возраста, когда на следующий же день свалилась с простудой, потому что дождь мокрый и холодный, и превращается в грязь, а Дарси гораздо разумнее. Во-вторых, Дарси ни капли не несобранна — она организованная, и компетентная, и _чертовски тяжело_ трудится над всем, чем обязана. Даже Джейн, которая, бог свидетель, ближе всего подошла к определению «лучшая подруга Дарси», сначала не возлагала на неё больших надежд.

Иногда Дарси кажется, что с самого рождения её никто не принимал всерьез; взрослые никогда не слушают маленьких девочек. Потом она прошла период полового созревания и отрастила сиськи — и, серьезно, половина населения этой планеты вообще не замечает того, кто за сиськами. И даже если Дарси этим часто пользуется, это не значит, что её это не трогает.

Поэтому Дарси совершенно _теряется_ , когда встречает Наташу Романофф, которая осматривает её с ног до головы, и видит _её_ , и говорит: «Рада с тобой познакомиться».

 

Ладно, да, дело в том, что Наташа очень знойная и одета в комбинезон (ЩИТ называет это «тактическим костюмом», но Дарси способна узнать комбинезон, когда видит его). Но в Дарси, несмотря на то, что иногда она довольно поверхностна, есть _некоторая глубина_ , спасибо большое.

Момент проходит, и Наташа возвращается к остальным Мстителям, а Дарси остается стоять столбом, дыша чуть чаще, чем положено, и задаваясь вопросом, что, чёрт возьми, только что произошло.

За следующие недели Дарси ещё несколько раз встречает Наташу: несмотря на то, что сейчас она Мститель, она остается агентом ЩИТа и проводит много времени на миссиях. Дарси видит её, расслабляющуюся вместе с Клинтом в комнате отдыха, и со смазанным макияжем и уставшую, едящую хлопья на общей кухне в три часа дня.

Дарси ничего не говорит, потому что что бы она сказала? Слова на ее руке ( _Рада с тобой познакомиться_ ) горят синими чернилами, и Дарси знает, что это означает — да кем вообще надо быть, чтобы не знать? — но не понимает, что со всем этим делать. Наташа — супершпионка, одна из самых доверенных агентов Ника Фьюри, она обитает таком далеком от Дарси в мире… Что она подумает, если узнает, что её родственная душа — двадцатипятилетняя студентка-политолог, которая до сих пор даже не удосужилась выпуститься? Жизнь Дарси, может, не полностью прелестная и светлая, но она не идёт ни в какое сравнение с жизнью Наташи. И Дарси совершенно не нравится, как она выглядит на Наташином фоне.

…Кстати, когда они впервые встретились, Дарси не произнесла ни слова, так что Наташа даже не подозревает, что встреча, которая должна быть значительной для них обеих, уже произошла. А теперь уже слишком поздно пытаться всё вернуть.

Так что Дарси ничего не говорит и продолжает жить дальше, наблюдая за Наташей краем глаза и надеясь, что её собственные слова тоже написаны где-нибудь на Наташиной коже.

 

В то же время хорошо идет исследование Джейн: всё, что им нужно — вернуть Тора. (Его слова написаны на бедре Джейн на чём-то, похожем на древнескандинавский. Дарси знает это, потому что однажды они обе были подвыпившими и обсуждали знаки соулмэйтов, и Дарси жаловалась, как много раз за всю жизнь она услышит _Рада с тобой познакомиться_ , и как ей узнать того самого человека?). Дарси знает, как Джейн скучает без Тора, но между ними хотя бы установлена эта связь, а это гораздо больше, чем есть у Дарси.

Конечно, Дарси постоянно напоминает себе, что и у неё может быть также, нужно всего лишь собрать всю храбрость и _заговорить_ с родственной душой, но… Да. Есть десятки причин не делать этого; впервые в жизни Дарси страшится неизвестности.

— Тебе нужно сходить с кем-нибудь на свидание, — как-то во время работы говорит Джейн.

— И это мне говорит женщина, последний раз ходившая на свидание, когда, года два назад? — парирует Дарси. Они на том уровне отношений, когда подобные раздражающие замечания воспринимаются как игра, а не вмешательство. В целом, Дарси это нравится, но всё же иногда Джейн очень, очень раздражающая. Например, как сейчас.

— Да, но у меня есть Тор, — обоснованно замечает Джейн. — Я уверена, что мы пойдем на свидание сразу же, как он вернется.

В ее глазах мелькает неуверенность, и Дарси спешит её успокоить.

— Ставлю на то, что пойдете, — говорит Дарси с намеком, и Джейн закатывает глаза, не в силах сдержать улыбку.

— Я просто… Я имею в виду, ты же хочешь встретить свою родственную душу? — серьёзно и искренне спрашивает Джейн. — У тебя ничего не получится, если ты не будешь знакомиться с новыми людьми. Ну, и в то же время ты можешь попрактиковаться.

— Я не знаю, — бормочет Дарси, — Джейн…

Джейн тепло и обеспокоенно смотрит на неё.

— Что, если, я не знаю, я не создана для всей этой вещи с родственными душами? — выпаливает Дарси.

Джейн поднимает брови:

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Что, если я недостаточно хороша? — отчаянно спрашивает Дарси и так сильно сжимает кулаки, что ногти впиваются в кожу. — А если я совсем не оправдаю её ожидания? Я вообще не знаю, что нужно делать!

— Ох, Дарси, — сочувственно говорит Джейн. — Это не так действует. Суть в том, что ты и твоя родственная душа гораздо больше, чем кто-нибудь ещё, подходите друг другу.

Дарси качает головой.

— Ты и сама знаешь, что это не всегда так. Что, если у меня как раз такая ситуация?

Джейн долго, испытующе смотрит на неё.

— Дарси, — говорит она нежно, — ты знаешь, кто твой соулмэйт?

Дарси не отвечает.

— Ох, Дарси, — повторяет Джейн. — Просто дай её шанс. Я уверена, всё будет хорошо.

 

Нельзя сказать, что Дарси не знает Наташу. Она взломала базу (Ха! Смирись, ЩИТ) и прочитала некоторые не особо зашифрованные файлы, сухими фактами и цифрами описывающие яркую жизнь, стоящую за ними. Более того, она уже несколько месяцев живет в Башне и видела настоящую Наташу: живую, надёжную, восхитительную.

Всё чаще Дарси, лежа одна в кровати, мечтает, как всё могло бы быть.

 

В один из дней Дарси включает новости о последней битве Мстителей. Её сердце останавливается, когда она видит, как Монстр Недели отправляет в долгий полет крошечную рыжеволосую фигурку. Дарси хватает куртку, сбегает по лестнице и ловит такси.

Всю дорогу до больницы Дарси думает только _«Надеюсь, я не опоздала» _и_ «Она в порядке, пожалуйста, пусть она будет в порядке»_. Она кидает таксисту все имеющиеся деньги и выскакивает из машины.

Сначала медсестра не желает говорить Дарси, где она может найти Наташу, но тут удивленный голос восклицает:

— Дарси?

Она разворачивается и видит удивленного и озадаченного Стива.

— Кэп! — бросается к нему Дарси. — Можешь сказать, где Наташа?

Стив с некоторой тревогой смотрит на вцепившуюся в его руку Дарси, но согласно кивает:

— Конечно.

Так Дарси через всю больницу следует за Стивом в палату Наташи.

Брюс спит на стуле, склонив голову так, что потом точно будет болеть шея, и ни у кого нет достаточно милосердия, чтобы разбудить его. Клинт, с которым Дарси, проводящая много времени в попытках не заговорить случайно со своим соулмэйтом, знакома гораздо лучше, развалился на другом стуле, внимательно наблюдая за Наташей.

Наташа без сознания, её лицо всё в синяках, она почти целиком обмотана бинтами и, о господи, выглядит ужасно. Дарси потрясенно выдыхает, чувствуя, как в груди что-то нарушается.

— Увидимся позже, Дарси, — говорит Стив, кивает Клинту и уходит. Дарси стоит на одном месте, смотря на Наташу. Когда она наконец переводит взгляд, то обнаруживает пристально следящего за ней Клинта.

— Почему ты здесь? — сверлит её глазами Клинт, и Дарси впервые понимает, почему его называют Соколиным глазом: его глаза яркие и цепкие, как у сокола, и кажется, что он смотрит прямо сквозь неё. — Не думал, что ты когда-нибудь хотя бы говорила с Наташей.

— Один раз, — отвечает Дарси и закатывает рукав. — Но это был очень важный один раз.

Она позволяет ему увидеть аккуратный, точный и очень характерный почерк на её предплечье.

Клинт резко втягивает воздух, а потом выдыхает, шепча ругательства, заканчивая на «Господи боже, Льюис! Нат вообще _в курсе_?»

— Я не знаю, — говорит Дарси и расстроенно добавляет, — очень, очень сомневаюсь.

Клинт закрывает глаза и качает головой, как будто не может даже подумать о чём-то настолько глупом. Это обидно, но, вероятно, заслуженно, должна признать Дарси.

— Ну, ты должна сказать ей, — говорит он. — Сразу же, как она проснётся.

— Я скажу, — обещает Дарси.

 

Время ползёт очень медленно, и она засыпает на стуле около двери, прислонившись затылком к стене.

Когда она просыпается, то сначала не может понять, где находится, и почему ей так плохо, а потом воспоминания возвращаются, она оглядывается на Наташу…

…и видит, что Наташа смотрит в ответ. Её лицо непроницаемо, но глаза светятся любопытством.

— Привет, — через несколько секунд хрипит она, и Дарси глубоко вздыхает.

— Окей, я вроде как боялась всего этого, но меня зовут Дарси Льюис, и я твоя родственная душа, — выпаливает она, пытаясь быть спокойной и невозмутимой, но, конечно, терпя поражение.

Долгое мгновение Наташа смотрит на неё, а потом улыбается, чуть заметно, но по-настоящему, и Дарси понимает, что всё это время не дышала. Она испытывает такое _облегчение_.

— Мне было интересно, сколько времени тебе понадобится, чтобы сказать это, — говорит Наташа; выражение её лица — всё, о чём Дарси когда-либо мечтала.

— Но подожди… — осознает Дарси, — моими первыми словами к тебе было моё имя… это значит…

Наташина хулигански ухмыляется; она пытается пожать плечами и морщится, когда движение тревожит её многочисленные травмы.

— Я подумала, что тебе понадобится какое-то время, но в конце концов ты всё же заговоришь со мной.

Дарси прячет лицо в ладони, потому что, господи, это унизительно.

— То есть всё это время ты знала? — уточняет Дарси, не убирая рук, и Наташа снова улыбается.

— С тех пор, как нас друг другу представили, — подтверждает она, и Дарси стонет.

— Я чувствую себя такой идиоткой, — говорит она.

— Не надо, — серьёзно говорит Наташа. — Я понимаю, тебе было нужно время, чтобы приспособиться… Я знаю, что я не… — она замолкает, и Дарси думает, что она никогда не представляла себе то самоосуждение, которое она видит на Наташином лице.

— Ты шутишь? — выпаливает Дарси. — Ты удивительная! Я боялась, что не буду… достаточно хорошей, что ли.

Взгляд, который дарит ей Наташа, полон сомнения и недоверия.

— Ты думала, что не будешь достаточно хорошей для _меня_? — переспрашивает она. — _Zaichik_ , я делала ужасные вещи. Мои руки по локоть в крови.

Под внимательным взглядом Наташи, Дарси подтаскивает свой стул ближе, так, чтобы сесть рядом.

— Ты удивительная, — твердо говорит Дарси. — И я никогда не думала иначе.

Наташа несколько секунд просто смотрит, а потом неопределенно улыбается.

— Хорошо, но только если ты не будешь думать иначе и о себе тоже.

— Мы обе удивительные, — соглашается Дарси. — Договорились.

Они улыбаются друг другу.

 

Через некоторое время Наташа говорит:

— Пни Клинта, я хочу, чтобы он сходил ко врачу и узнал, как скоро я вернусь в Башню.

Они наблюдают, как Клинт вскакивает на ноги и размахивает руками, когда пытается одновременно удержать равновесие и понять, где находится. Они переглядываются; Наташа выглядит весёлой, и совершенно неожиданно Дарси чувствует, что у них всё будет хорошо.

(Она права.)


End file.
